Booze-soaked truths and moonlit moments
by No1fan15
Summary: Tien's listened to Yamcha's drunken rambles before but this one takes a turn away from the usual.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Like so many times before the streetlights drowned out the stars as Tien walked along the road. Most of his focus was rightfully on the very drunk Yamcha hanging off his side but he still found the time to scowl at the downtown. He'd never liked it there. He knew why Yamcha did. There were people and parties with double the alcohol for each on every street corner./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was faintly aware of Yamcha rambling incoherently about something. Most likely a complaint about Bulma or a tale of a one time lover. He'd had a lot of those lately. Every time Bulma yelled at him that this time was the last time they'd be together Yamcha would hit the town and wake up hungover in a hotel bed with a stranger. In the frequent event that Tien would get a call from Puar to find Yamcha and bring him home he'd be regaled with stories of temporary lovers by his boozed up friend. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It upset him, he had realized soon after this routine began, on multiple levels. He was angry that this was the only way Yamcha seemed to accept for dealing with his life. He was upset every time he had to watch his once rival cry over a woman that Tien knew would hurt him again and again. He was frustrated that all he could do was carry Yamcha home after his broken hearted benders. He hated that he was wavering in his hope that his words of comfort would continue helping. Last but most troubling of all... he was jealous. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Why did Yamcha chase after people who would only care for a night when someone who would support him all the time was right there? They'd been through enough by now that Tien thought he'd at least made it into Yamcha's shortlist of friends to talk to. Yet every time he saw that familiar number flash on his phones screen late at night his mood dropped and he knew. He knew it had happened again and he hadn't made any difference. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, Tien?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah?" Tien zoned back into the moment and looked at Yamcha. He was more tipsy than usual and seemed to be having trouble focusing. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""D'ya ever wonder... why us?" he asked after a few seconds. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""About what?" Tien said. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" 'bout everything. Like... every time the world's gonna end or some shit... we're involved. S'like god has it out for us." Yamcha clarified. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You've met Kami. I don't think he's particularly malicious." Tien said. "Nor does he control the universe." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know what I mean." Yamcha said. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""... I do. Our friend group does tend to get involved in a lot of... perilous things." Tien said. He saw Yamcha's point. He'd had the same thought before. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What if... what if it happens again? An' we can't fix shit?" Yamcha said. "Like... the dragon balls stop working or break? Then what?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's not going to happen." Tien said. Yamcha was unconvinced. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What if I fuck up? I keep drinking and doing this shit every time my life goes to hell like it's going to fix things. I just keep repeating the same bullshit hoping that somehow it's gonna make everything better." he continued. He stumbled a bit and Tien stopped to hold him up. Yamcha leaned against a nearby building and looked down at the sidewalk. "If I don't change things soon... I'm just gonna end up drinking myself to death someday." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey. Listen to me." Tien said. He placed both hands on Yamcha's shoulders. "You didn't survive all the crazy shit life's thrown at you so far just to talk like that. If you know you need to change then you have to try." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I've been trying." Yamcha said. His breathing hitched and tears started to hit the pavement. "No matter what I do I keep going back to this. The same bars, the same strangers, and the same shitty booze. Nothing changes and I keep getting hurt and I hate it." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's not too late." Tien said softly. Yamcha sniffled and shook his head with a whimper. Tien leaned in closer. "Yamcha. Look at me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yamcha raised his head and met Tien's gaze with watery eyes. Tien felt a part of him crack. He couldn't bear this any longer. At this point he'd do anything to make sure that Yamcha never hurt like this again. For the moment he settled for a calm tone of voice and a steady grip./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm going to take you home. You're going to sleep for as long as you need. I'm going to help you through the hangover tomorrow. Then you're going to figure out what you need to do with your life and I'm not leaving until you're sure this will never happen again."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"For a moment he was afraid his words didn't sink in. Then Yamcha calmed his breathing and nodded shakily. Tien felt a wave of relief wash over him. Maybe it had finally worked. Maybe this time it would stick./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""... you're always here." Yamcha murmured. "No matter how many times I fuck up you're here for me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Exactly. Tonight isn't any different." Tien said with a soft smile. "Let's get you home, okay?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I keep thinking you'll give up on me. That one night you won't be there anymore." Yamcha said. The tears were gone from his face and he looked at Tien with what seemed to be awe. "But you're always here." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course I am. Now let's go." Tien said. Yamcha leaned in so close that Tien could smell the cheap liquor on his breath. He was drunk out of his mind. He was obviously not thinking properly. His shirt was halfway undone and his hair was a tangled mess. Tien couldn't take his eyes off of him. There was something that kept his attention fixed on Yamcha. It was strong enough that he barely noticed when Yamcha reached up to brush a hand against his cheek. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why didn't I see it?" Yamcha whispered. It was more to himself than Tien. He was entirely in his own world of thought. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""See what?" Tien asked. Yamcha's fingers were like ice against his skin. The street light above them cast a cool yellow glow over his face that the moonlight somehow managed to break through. Without thinking Tien moved even closer. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""...you're beautiful." Yamcha said quiet enough that only they could hear it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As if on instinct he closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. His hand may have been cold but his mouth was warm. Tien hardly had any time to process what had happened before he found himself closing his eyes and melting into the contact. All the consequences that might come after were silenced in the moment as he returned the motion. The kiss was simple and short and tasted like bottom of the barrel booze. It was the best thing Tien had ever experienced. When Yamcha pulled back Tien barely managed to take a breath before another kiss followed the first. He let one hand drift up from Yamcha's shoulder to run through his hair. If someone asked Tien would have said the embrace lasted hours. In reality it was only a few seconds. The second time they parted was the last for the moment as the many drinks Yamcha had taken that night caught up with him. He mumbled something Tien couldn't hear and promptly passed out. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After some awkward adjusting Tien got Yamcha situated over his shoulder and started to fly. He had a million things going through his head and no idea where to start. Right now he needed to get Yamcha home. He could focus on everything else later. As he made his way through the night a new feeling started to grow in his chest. He didn't have a name for it but he realized he'd felt it before. A mix of care and worry and a dozen other emotions. Someone else might have called it love. As he flew to Yamcha's apartment all Tien knew was that this feeling was one he didn't want to let go of. /p 


End file.
